I Won't Let Vongola Fall
by Phantom Hitman 1412
Summary: Because if Tsuna won't let his Guardians protect him then someone has to. So Xanxus might as well be the one to do it, and to give Tsunayoshi a good long lecture whilst he's at it. After all, he won't let Vongola fall. X27 friendship fic. Rated T for swearing.


**I won't let Vongola Fall.**

**This is dedicated to an extremely good friend of mine, Erephen, as a Christmas gift and a thank you. **

**Enjoy~**

_Because if Tsuna won't let his Guardians protect him then someone has to. So Xanxus might as well be the one to do it, and to give Tsunayoshi a good long lecture whilst he's at it. After all, he won't let Vongola fall. X27 friendship fic. Rated T for swearing._

* * *

"You really fucked up this time, didn't ya, brat?"

Tsuna groaned, slowly opening eyes stinging with dust.

"Xanxus?"

"Che, who else would it fucking be?"

Tsuna tried to move, to sit up in his arms, but the pain forced him to remain still. Everything hurt.

"What... happened?" Tsuna asked, relaxing back and instead focusing on clearing his vision.

"Those cowards blew up the building on top of you." Xanxus spat- such a cowardly way to kill someone. If they didn't have the balls to confront Decimo head on, then they should know their place and bow in subservience.

"Oh. That doesn't surprise me. Did the children escape?"

Xanxus looked at the man in his arms and hid a grimace. That brat was always putting others before himself. It annoyed Xanxus to no end. The brat was powerful and strong, he shouldn't be held back by scum-sucking trash dragging at his heels, pulling him backwards. He shouldn't be wasting his time on trash too weak to defend themselves.

But alas, that stupid kindness was what made the brat who he was. He could whine better than an overpriced whore and have a temper worse than a pissed off mafioso bitch at times when his family were threatened, but this brat was the Boss of Vongola, and Xanxus was not going to let Vongola fall.

"Yes. You held the building up long enough for everyone to get out safely." Xanxus said with a long suffering sigh. "What I don't get is why you didn't blow the building up to smithereens instead."

Tsuna laughed, although it came out as more of a painful sounding cough.

"My Flame isn't quite as... destructive as yours."

Xanxus just grunted in reply, walking away from the carnage and towards somewhere safer. Someone else could handle the wreckage, he had the even bigger handful to keep an eye on.

"Xanxus... Why are you here?" Tsuna asked softly after a few minutes of silence.

"Pathetic." Xanxus growls. "If you want to die so badly then I'll take you back there and bury you myself. And then I'll dig you up again and bring you back home before I finally knock some sense into your thick skull. You can try to kill yourself as many times as you like, but I'll just come and drag you back to the world of the living kicking and screaming."

Tsuna opened his mouth, a look on his face Xanxus knew well.

"If you don't want to die, then why do you take on missions like these without bringing the Power Puff pussies?" Xanxus points out, a bad taste on his tongue for even mentioning the useless trash the brat called Guardians.

At first Tsuna chokes at the insulting name, before turning his face away from Xanxus.

_He couldn't... he wouldn't make them..._

"Fuck. You're such a child sometimes. Makes me wonder how the fuck I lost to you."

Tsuna just smiled.

"Why even bother having them if you don't use them? That just makes them an even bigger headache than they are worth. Don't tell me, you keep them because they are your 'friends'. And you can skip the bullshit lecture. You need them because you think you do. They are your pathetic reminder of the good innocent times you used to have. You say you won't leave them because you need them, but the simple fact that you've survived this many missions without them just proves you wrong brat. Those innocent times are gone. Get with the fucking program."

He didn't know where these words were coming from, but they kept bubbling up, his anger pumping around his veins.

"You're the godfather of the fucking Mafia brat, you have enough people to baby without adding those snivelling brats to your plate. If they can't buck up and stand beside you then get rid of the bastards. You lost the right to protect them the moment they kissed your ring. They are no longer innocents so stop treating them as such."

Tsuna pouted and opened his mouth once more to tell Xanxus exactly how he was wrong. Xanxus growled, shaking Tsuna to get him to stop.

"Shut the fuck up and listen. I've had enough of listening to your righteous bullshit, it's high time you listened to me for a fucking change. I don't think you realise the gravity of your situation. You don't have the option to run around like a fucking superhero saving every shitty cat from a tree. You have Vongola on your shoulders, and that means you have people to play superhero for you. You're supposed to sit in your fucking chair behind your fucking desk and rule the fucking world from there. Hell, you've got that itty-bitty box weapon, get it out and practice your villain spiel."

Ahh, this bloody brat! Xanxus could throttle him right here and now. How could someone be so fucking dense! No one was a bloody saint, everyone had their sin and temptation, but he had no clue what that brat's was. Every part of the brat was pure white and it pissed Xanxus off. Vongola was going to become a fucking fairy house lead by an angel at this rate. Why, he just wanted to rip those god damned wings off and drag the brat through the mud before someone else did it.

"If you want to play superhero then go find a whore and bang her up and get yourself a damned brat. In case you've forgotten you're the last of Giotto's bloodline left, and I'd be damned if I let someone else take the fucking throne from me. At least if you have a brat I can finally off you and bring that one up right."

Tsuna couldn't help it. He burst out laughing. Xanxus stared blankly at the giggling mess of a boss in his arms, wondering whether he'd finally cracked. No one laughed at him!

Tsuna's laughter didn't stop even when Xanxus dropped him into the ground suddenly. He didn't stop when Xanxus's boot pressed against his chest, pushing him into the floor.

"I don't know what you find so fucking funny brat."

"This might... have been the longest conversation we'd ever had. And I... I didn't even say anything! Hahaha! Not one thing!"

Eventually Tsuna managed to calm down when he realised Xanxus didn't get what that meant.

"Thank you Xanxus... For caring about me."

Xanxus snarled and stepped off Tsuna, turning away from the sentimental brat who was totally wrong.

"Che, like I give a fuck about you. It's just that the only person allowed to kill you is me. Get it? Not the Mafia and certainly not a building. And if that means I've got to follow you until you get this superhero complex out of your system then it's what I'll fucking do. I think you'd prefer that to me banging some of your bitches's heads together. Someone's got to teach the Boss of Vongola what it means to be a mafioso, and if Reborn won't, and neither will the only proper mafioso guard dog you have, then I'll do it."

Xanxus started to walk off and Tsuna had to scramble to catch up with him, despite how his muscles and bones hurt.

"I won't let Vongola fall brat."

* * *

**Phantom Hitman 1412**

**First Published: 26 December 2013**


End file.
